Lost kitten
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: "I'll help" - she had said. What a stupid idea. / or the one where Selina doesn't handle a situation very well.


**A/N**: We back!

This is part of a 50 drabbles in 50 days challenge I started on tumblr. Day #2, yall! I really hope you guys like it (and review it! pls)

**Gotham is not mine nor its characters.**

* * *

**Lost kitten**

They had the perfect plan, really. And it took so long to convince Bruce to let her do this. So long to find someone they could trust inside Wayne Enterprises, someone who could help them walk through the corridors like smoke and find out things like moths. She had argued that she was the only one who could blend like that, exhausted Bruce until he came to his senses and let her do it.

But now it'd all go down because she was about to die. She was going to die.

"I found her like that, Master Bruce." A male voice sounded approaching, more than one footstep coming her way, but Selina didn't dare look up, didn't dare to move beyond her rocking back and forth, hands on her head, tears in her eyes.

She heard the lighter footsteps slowing down. Bruce.

"Thank you for calling me, Lucius." Bruce said and someone went away.

Still, Selina didn't dare looking up, too committed to her personal, live nightmare, through her lips the words slip.

"He's gonna kill me. I'm gonna die."

That's why she didn't notice when Bruce crouched in front of her and her head snapped up when he spoke sounding so much closer, his hand carefully touching her shoulder.

"Selina." He called and held his breath when he saw how scared she was, her body trembling like a lost kitten. "What happened? Did you find something?"

A bit confused, she blinked, two tears streamed down her face and she nodded.

"It's him." She hushed.

"Reggie?" Bruce asked to confirm and Selina nodded again, more tears. "Did you see him, is he here? Or did you find out where to find him?"

The questions rushed out of his mouth and they hardly processed Lucius moving uncomfortably a few steps back.

Selina opened her mouth to speak, but it was hard to breathe. Hard because she kept seeing his face and seeing his face and she couldn't breathe, there was no air at all in that room, so Bruce – a bit panicked and calmer than he had ever been – held her face in his hands, touched his forehead to hers and begged her to relax, calm down, she was safe, she was perfectly safe until she lost it for real and he sat down the floor bringing her back to his chest and holding her tight, trying to shush her back to conscience.

It took forever to the air refill Selina's lungs and her head to feel light again. She knew Bruce had never seen her like that, but she was dead anyway, so nothing mattered anymore.

"Tell me what happened." Bruce asked more quietly this time, loosening his grip around her chest and Selina turned around just enough to be face to face with him, her face marked with tears.

"I saw him." She said, her voice husky and broken. "Reggie. Here in the company and on the files."

Selina reached to her pocket, the fancy clothes that Barbara had handed down to her so she could blend in feeling weird on her skin, and pressed in his hand a flash drive.

"Did you find out how to find him?" the boy tried again and she nodded one more time, her eyes filling with tears and terror again, so she held on to him.

"Bruce," she whispered, knowing that he's listen, because they were so close, her face inches from his. "It's him. It's him and he saw that I recognized him, he's gonna kill me."

But Bruce was shaking his head, unable to understand the depth of her fears.

"No, Alfred and I will find him and solve our unfinished business." He even mentioned to stand up, but Selina kept him in place, her hand on his cheek with such firmness that surprised him and the panic in her eyes flamed her with sudden life.

"Are you out of your damn _mind_?! Bruce, listen to me, _it's him_. Don't go after him, he already spared you twice, I don't think that he'll be so merciful next time!" she didn't wait for the information to sink in, she just kept on talking. "He sure as hell won't be with me. He was the one who killed your parents, B, you can't go."

Selina could feel the control slipping away from her again and see the battle behind Bruce's eyes. He was realizing it. That she hadn't lied in the first place, just lied about lying, so she could live without assassins lurking behind her back. Realizing what she now knew – that Reggie worked for Wayne Enterprises more often than not and If he was not only the person who stabbed Alfred and stole Bruce's files, but also the person with shiny shoes who faked a robbery and shot down his parents…

It meant what they thought it meant. That it had all come from inside the company they were in. that there was someone wicked enough to try and take his parents down and keep Bruce out of the game.

"You can't go, Bruce." Selina said again, her voice weak with exhaustion and he held her to his chest, processing all the information she threw at him, the flash drive secure in his right hand.

"I won't." he assured her, then looked at Lucius. "Tell Alfred he can come, please."

In silence, the only employee Bruce trusted left and all the boy could do now was sooth Selina down, his mind already outlining a plan to keep her safe and to get Reggie alive just so he can have himself a good list of reasons why the man did the things he did.


End file.
